Destiny
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Kita tak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir berjalan, namun pertemuan kita telah digariskan Tuhan" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.10 : Blind**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Destiny**

 **A fanfic by Glowrie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kita tak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir berjalan, namun pertemuan kita telah digariskan Tuhan"_

.

.

Lucu jika mengingat bagaimana awalnya Jimin bertemu dengannya, _figure_ yang saat ini berada di hadapannya, memakan _choco green tea_ bertoping _chochochips_ nikmat dengan lahap. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana tatapan gemas orang-orang di sekelilingnya, bahkan tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang sejak tadi tak mampu mengalihkan netranya dari _figure_ itu.

 _Figure_ itu -pria manis- yang selama beberapa tahun ini telah menawannya, pria manis bersurai kelam dengan kulit pucat serta belah bibir bak kelopak sakura di musim semi. Jimin menyukai segala hal yang ada pada pria itu, menyukai cara pria di hadapannya mengunyah, menyukai bagaimana pipinya menggembung lucu. Menyukai bagaimana ia menjilat lelehan es krim yang menempel di bibir merah jambunya. Jimin suka, dan selalu suka ketika ia- "Uhuk," sosok di hadapannya terbatuk sekali.

"Hati-hati," ujar Jimin lembut, sembari membersit lelehan es krim di bibir sosok itu dengan _tissue_. _Figure_ itu mendongak, kembali menawan Jimin dalam pesona netra sewarna karamel hangat yang menatapnya. Menawan Jimin lagi dan lagi dengan suara merdu bak genta angin yang lembut. Menawan Jimin dengan—ah , apakah Jimin sudah mengatakannya? Jika ia suka, dan selalu suka pada _figure_ itu, terutama ketika ia tersenyum, memamerkan deretan geligi mungilnya serta gusi merah jambu yang membuat sosoknya berkali-kali lebih rupawan. Jimin selalu suka bagaimana kelopak mata itu menyipit ketika tertawa atau tersenyum, memamerkan kerutan-kerutan di sudut-sudut matanya yang indah.

"Terima Kasih, Jimin _ie_ ," gumamnya pada Jimin, yang membuat Jimin mengangguk senang.

"Sama-sama, Yoongi."

Dan kemudian Jimin kembali menghabiskan waktunya mengamati bagaimana Yoongi kembali melahap sisa es krim yang ada di dalam mangkuknya, sembari sesekali menyesap _americano_ pekat di dalam cangkirnya. Ah, bahkan _americano_ menjadi sangat manis, jika ia meminumnya sembari menatap wajah rupawan Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Manusia tak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir bekerja, pun begitu pada Jimin, ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana permainan takdir hingga membawanya pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Bahkan hingga saat ini, Jimin tak menyangka jika ia, Park Jimin akan terjatuh begitu dalam pada seorang Min Yoongi, yang tentu saja tidak memiliki satupun sifat yang ada di dalam daftar tipe ideal calon masa depannya. Pertemuan mereka tak indah seperti di drama picisan, tak penuh romansa bak opera-opera sabun. Tetapi, bagi Jimin pertemuannya dengan Yoongi memang telah digariskan.

Seoul telah memasuki musim semi hari itu, pohon-pohon mulai memunculkan tunasnya, sementara burung-burung gereja mulai beterbangan, berkicau dengan riang merayakan akhir dari musim dingin yang terlalu dingin. Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kampus menggunakan transportasi umum alih-alih menggunakan _porsche_ yang terparkir di _basement_ apartemen. Ia sedang menunggu bus di salah satu halte ketika seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya, membuatnya tersentak nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

"M-maaf," Jimin menghentikan umpatannya, ketika orang itu membungkuk sembari menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Jimin mengerutkan kening, ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena _snapback_ hitam bertuliskan 'S.W.A.G' yang dikenakannya. Yang ia tahu, orang itu adalah seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya serta surai kelam yang dapat dilihatnya menyembul dari sela bagian belakang _snapback_ -nya.

"Berhati-hatilah," ucap Jimin pada akhirnya, ia tentu tak mau memperpanjang masalah, _toh_ , orang itu sudah meminta maaf. Pria itu mengangguk, sebelum kemudian beringsut menjauh dari hadapan Jimin diikuti tatapan Jimin yang tak lepas dari punggung sempit pria itu.

Bus yang berhenti di hadapannya menarik Jimin kembali dari lamunannya, ia meraba dompetnya, bermaksud mengambil kartu yang akan digunakannya untuk membayar, namun nihil. Dompetnya tak lagi berada di saku belakang celananya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, pasalnya, ia menyimpan semua tanda pengenal serta kartu apartemennya di dompet itu.

Jimin menatap nyalang, ia ingat pria tadi. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan halte, memacu langkahnya dengan cepat, berusaha menemukan sosok pria asing yang menabraknya. "Brengsek!" umpatnya, bagaimana bisa ia tak sadar jika pria itu bukan pria baik? Ia harusnya ingat, ini Seoul. Dan tentu saja, bukan hal yang mustahil jika kriminalitas terjadi di kota besar itu.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya di persimpangan jalan. Nafasnya menderu, ia membungkuk berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya, ia menyipitkan kelopak matanya, menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha untuk mencari seseorang yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya dengan warna hitam. "Sialan," umpatnya lagi, ketika tak menemukan sosok itu lagi.

Jimin berbelok ke kanan, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat, berhenti sejenak untuk kembali menentukan arah namun ia masih tak mampu menemukan orang itu. Sial sekali ia hari ini, ia melirik _rolex_ yang melingkar di tangannya. Ia tak akan sempat masuk di mata kuliah pertama, lagipula ia benar-benar tidak memiliki uang sekarang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berdecak karena tak mengenali tempatnya berada. "Sekarang bagaimana?" Jimin mengusak surai kelabunya gusar. Ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang berjalan dengan santai di seberang jalan.

Kelopak matanya menyipit, netranya mengamati orang itu sejenak, "Hei!" teriaknya membuat beberapa orang di sekitar Jimin mengarahkan atensi pada pria itu, termasuk objek yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya. "Kau berhenti, brengsek!" teriak Jimin lagi, namun tentu saja orang itu tak menurut. Jimin melihatnya berlari, sehingga Jimin segera mengejarnya. Mereka berlari di sisi yang berbeda, meskipun Jimin berusaha mencari celah untuk menyeberang dan menangkap orang itu.

"Sialan! Larinya cepat sekali," umpat Jimin lagi, netranya terpatri pada sosok yang kini berbelok ke arah kiri, jika begini, Jimin akan kembali kehilangannya. Tanpa berpikir, Jimin segera menyeberang, mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan sopir yang nyaris menabraknya. Ia tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah orang itu. Orang itu harus mengembalikan dompetnya, dan Jimin akan menyeretnya ke kantor polisi.

Jimin menemukannya kembali, kini berada beberapa meter di belakang orang itu. "Sialan, berhenti," umpat Jimin lagi di sela nafasnya yang berkejaran. Jimin masih mengejarnya, menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki, melewati gang-gang sempit di antara bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang dipenuhi sampah-sampah serta binatang-binatang pengerat, melompati pagar-pagar tinggi.

Serius, Jimin heran, orang itu masih saja tak melambat, malah menjadi semakin cepat, padahal Jimin saja sudah terengah, keringat telah membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat baju yang dikenakannya menempel tak nyaman di tubuh. Jimin melepas kemeja yang dikenakannya menyisakan kaos putih yang mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya, sebelum kemudian mengikat _fabric_ itu di pinggang.

Jimin sempat kehilangan pria itu sesekali, namun segera menemukannya. "Hei berhenti!" Berhasil. Jimin mencengkeram bahu orang itu. Ia meronta, ketika Jimin berusaha untuk membalik tubuh itu, namun, tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam sisi wajahnya dengan keras membuatnya terhuyung. Melepaskan cengkeramannya pada orang itu. "Brengsek," umpat Jimin, ketika nyeri terasa di pelipisnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian segera mengejar kembali pria yang kini memasuki sebuah bangunan. .

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, mengerutkan kening, ia bukan tidak mengetahui tempat apa itu, tetapi mengapa harus tempat itu? Jimin mendongak, menatap bangunan tinggi bergaya eropa yang tampak tak terawat, kemudian membaca papan nama yang mulai mengelupas menyisakan tulisan-tulisan samar di sana. "Panti Asuhan?" gumam pria itu. "Mengapa harus panti asuhan? Siapa dia?"

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Park?" tanya sahabatnya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia memilih untuk melepaskan sementara 'pencuri cilik' tadi, kemudian segera meminta sahabatnya untuk menjemput.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, menyamankan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. "Jika kubilang aku mengejar pencopet apakah kau akan percaya, Tae?"

"Eh? Pencopet?" Jimin mengangguk, sejenak ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Tae -Taehyung- yang mengemudi di sampingnya. "Apa yang diambilnya?"

"Dompetku."

"Dan kau begitu tenang?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Memangnya aku harus apa?"

"Melaporkannya."

Jimin mendesah, "Seharusnya."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Sejenak Jimin mengalihkan atensinya pada Taehyung yang mengemudi di sampingnya. "Tidak."

"Eiii.. mengapa? Dia adalah kriminal," Jimin mengedikkan bahunya, "Kau ini, dia bisa saja melakukan lagi jika tidak segera ditangkap."

"Tidak, aku akan berbicara padanya besok."

"Berbicara?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Jimin yang balas menatapnya datar. "Maksudmu?"

"Berbicara pada penjahat cilik itu. Pasti ada sebuah alasan dia melakukannya kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung berdecak, "Kau bukan psikolog, Tuan Park. Jika kau ingat, kau mengambil jurusan bisnis di universitas, dan bukannya psikologi."

"Aku tak berusaha menyembuhkan seseorang, tak ada yang sakit di sini."

"Ya, karena satu-satunya orang yang sakit adalah kau," bantah Taehyung. "Kau itu tak waras, bagaimana bisa orang menjadi begitu tenang, meskipun telah kehilangan barang berharganya," Jimin masih mengabaikan Taehyung, memilih mematrikan atensinya pada lalu lalang pejalan kaki di luar jendela mobil. "Kau bilang kau akan berbicara padanya, berarti kau sudah mengetahui di mana dia tinggal?"

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, kemudian memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu."

"Dimana?"

" _Hawthorn Orphanage."_

"Hah?"

Jimin membuka matanya kembali, mengerling ke arah Taehyung. "Ya, Taehyung. _Hawthorn_ _Orphanage_ , bukankah membangkitkan kenangan lama, hmm?" ujar Jimin yang membuat Taehyung terdiam.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 _Hawthorne Orphanage_. Jimin menghela nafas panjang, ini sudah menit ketiga puluh ia berada di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari panti asuhan berlantai dua itu. Ada perasaan tak nyaman ketika ia kembali ke tempat itu, namun kemudian ia memilih turun dari mobilnya, berdiri sejenak di depan papan nama usang itu sebelum beranjak memasuki bangunan yang bercat cokelat muda .

Jimin menaiki beberapa anak tangga, sebelum kemudian tangannya meraih ketukan berkarat berbentuk lingkaran yang menggantung di depan pintu mahoni itu. "Sebentar," balas sebuah suara di dalamnya. Jimin menunggu sejenak, sebelum pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya-"

"Seokjin _Hyung_ ," balas Jimin sembari tersenyum simpul.

"J-jimin?"

"Ya, _Hyung_ , ini aku. Jimin, adik kecilmu."

.

.

Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan mirip perpustakaan mini yang merupakan ruang kerja pribadi Seokjin, pengurus panti. Mendudukkan dirinya di depan satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa di sana, di hadapan Seokjin. "Bagaimana kabar _Hyung_?" tanya Jimin, sementara sang lawan bicara mendesah panjang. Menyilangkan lengannya, kemudian balas menatap Jimin.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ingin ketahui Jimin? Aku baik, kami baik."

"Ya, aku tahu," Hening kemudian, sebelum Seokjin kembali memecahkan keheningan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ini sudah beberapa tahun kita tak bertemu, bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk, mendadak pertanyaan Seokjin membuat dirinya merasa gamang. Merasa tak enak pada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Hampir sepuluh tahun, Jimin?"

Jimin kembali mengangguk. "Maaf, maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," kemudian pria itu berdiri, berjalan ke samping Jimin, menepuk puncak kepala Jimin lembut. "Itu adalah keputusanmu. Keputusanmu untuk ikut keluarga itu, dan keputusanku juga untuk bertahan di sini. Menjaga adik-adik kita."

Jimin mendongak, 'kita' ya? Bahkan kata ganti itu rasanya sudah tak pantas lagi untuk Jimin. Waktu itu ia masih muda, sehingga ketika ada sebuah keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya, ia benar-benar senang. Namun, setelah ia pikirkan kembali rasanya ia memang sedikit egois, meninggalkan panti asuhan ini, meninggalkan Seokjin mengurusnya sendirian. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Ku dengar dari Jungkook, kau dan Taehyung menjadi salah satu dewan mahasiswa di universitas? Bagaimana kabar Taehyung? Aku merindukan anak itu," tanyanya lagi.

Jimin mendongak, netranya bertaut dengan netra serupa coklat hangat milik Seokjin. Sejak dulu, bahkan sejak ia baru bisa merangkak, ia selalu suka bagaimana Seokjin menatapnya dengan lembut. "Taehyung baik, _Hyung_. Dia telah menjelma menjadi pemuda tampan, mungkin _Hyung_ tidak akan mengenalinya," Jimin terkekeh. "Meskipun aku lebih tampan sih."

Seokjin tergelak, tawa yang menyenangkan, yang mampu membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum hanya dengan mendengarnya. "Kalian masih sering bertengkar, ya?"

"Ya, _Hyung_. Seperti dulu."

Kemudian hening, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing selama satu menit penuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Jungkook, _Hyung_?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Jungkook adalah salah satu anak di panti ini, ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari universitasmu, dan saat ini menjadi adik tingkatmu."

Jimin mengangguk, "Bagaimana ia bisa mengenalku?"

Seokjin terkekeh, "Sebenarnya ia menyukai Taehyung. Namun, kalian yang selalu bersama, membuatnya juga mengenalimu. Aku sudah tahu jika itu adalah kalian, Jimin dan Taehyung, adik-adikku yang telah tumbuh dewasa. Di Seoul memang banyak yang bernama, Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, namun Jimin dan Taehyung si dua anak nakal yang tak terpisahkan hanya kalian berdua."

Jimin tersenyum, ia tak menyangkal. Bertemu dengan Taehyung ketika usia mereka sama-sama lima, dan bersahabat hingga usia mereka dua puluh tiga, membuat keduanya tak terpisahkan. Bahkan secara kebetulan keluarga mereka juga berteman, ayah Taehyung meruapakan kolega bisnis ayah adopsi Jimin.

"Bagaimana kabar, Tuan Park? Bukankah kau akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya _Hyung_ , _Aboji_ memintaku untuk meneruskan perusahaannya."

"Itu bagus, Jimin. Tuan Park adalah orang baik."

"Ya," Jimin mengangguk. "terlalu baik, hingga aku tak tega membuatnya kecewa," imbuhnya sembari terkekeh. " _Hyung_ ," Jimin menangkup tangan Seokjin dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk tak pernah mengunjungi panti dan _Hyung_. Untuk melupakan panti ini, untuk semuanya yang sudah kulakukan. _Aboji_ membawaku ke luar negeri beberapa hari setelah aku diadopsi, lalu kembali ketika aku masuk universitas. Tetapi, seharusnya aku mengunjungi, _Hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum, kemudian menarik keras telinga Jimin yang memiliki dua tindikan itu. "Argghhh."

"Sakit?" Jimin mengangguk. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, anak nakal. Kuharap kau takkan melupakan tempat ini lagi, jika kau melupakannya lagi, maka aku akan menjambak rambutmu."

Jimin tergelak, kemudian memeluk Seokjin. Mengapa rasanya benar-benar seperti rumah? Seokjin menepuk bahunya, "Ngomong-ngomong _Hyung_ ," Seokjin menggumam pelan ketika Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan panti ini? Keadaannya tidak sama seperti dulu."

Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. "Aku dan Namjoon sudah berusaha, Jimin."

"Namjoon?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Pasanganku, kami menikah di Paris setahun yang lalu. Pernikahan yang berlangsung cepat, karena kami tak mungkin meninggalkan anak-anak dalam waktu yang lama," Seokjin menghentikan ucapannya. "Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, panti ini akan ditutup."

"Ditutup? Mengapa?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

Seokjin berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka, menatap ke kejauhan. "Karena banyak donatur yang tiba-tiba menghentikan donasi mereka, lagipula ini hanya panti kecil, pemerintah pun tak begitu memperdulikannya. Terlalu banyak panti asuhan di seluruh negeri yang harus mereka urus."

"Tidak bisa begitu, _Hyung_ ," Jimin menghampiri Seokjin. "Aku akan berbicara pada _Aboji_."

"Untuk?"

"Menjadi donatur untuk panti ini. Aku juga akan menghubungi Taehyung, kurasa ia pasti akan membantu. Bagaimanapun panti ini yang telah menyelamatkanku, dan mengasuhku. Maka aku takkan membiarkan rumahku diambil begitu saja."

"Benarkah kau mau membantu _Hyung_?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, serahkan semua padaku."

Seokjin memeluk Jimin dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Jimin."

" _No need to thanks, Hyung._ Aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Maaf."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengerutkan kening. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengetahui tujuanmu kesini. Tak mungkin hanya karena ingin menemuiku, kan?" Seokjin terkekeh mendengar candaannya, sementara Jimin mendengus jengah. Seokjin memang tak pernah berubah, selalu tertawa karena candaan anehnya.

"Aku mencari seseorang, sebenarnya."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Entah."

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa tak mengetahui siapa yang kau cari?"

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Insiden tabrakan itu, hingga ia mengejar sang pelaku yang masuk ke dalam bangunan ini. Seokjin mengangguk, "Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Kurasa, aku tahu siapa pria itu."

"Benarkah, _Hyung_? Katakan, siapa dia."

"Tetapi berjanjilah kau takkan menyakitinya."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengambil dompetku. Kartu apartemenku berada di sana, hingga aku harus menginap di rumah _Aboji_ semalam," decak Jimin kesal, ia benar-benar malas jika harus bertemu ayahnya itu. Bukannya tidak sayang, ayahnya akan mengajaknya bermain catur semalaman, yang tentu saja akan sangat membosankan.

"Baiklah, besok kembalilah kemari. Besok adalah harinya berkunjung ke panti ini," Jimin masih menatap Seokjin kebingungan, namun tak membantah. "Sekarang, kita temui anak-anak panti. Kurasa aku bisa memintamu untuk membelikan mereka _Jajangmyeon_ yang enak kan?"

" _Hyung_ ingin merampokku, ya?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Jimin tergelak, kemudian merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Seokjin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Boleh saja, aku akan mentraktir kalian."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Mana dompetku," tangan Jimin terulur pada entitas di hadapannya. Seorang pria berbingkai surai kelam yang indah. Kelopak matanya menyipit, menandakan jika pria itu tak suka pada kehadiran Jimin di hadapannya.

Jimin mengamati pria itu, kulitnya pucat, bibir tipisnya berwarna merah jambu sewarna kelopak sakura di musim semi, sementara netranya yang sewarna karamel hangat menatap tajam ke arah jimin. Ia sangat rupawan dan manis untuk ukuran pria kendatipun wajahnya tengah menampakkan ekspresi datar dan dingin. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan tampak ringkih terbalut _sweater_ berwarna pastel yang dipadukan dengan _ripped_ _jeans_ hari ini. Mungkin jika Jimin tak ingat bahwa pria itu mengajaknya berlari nyaris mengelilingi Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu, ia akan menganggap pria manis ini mudah ditaklukkan. Namun, ia tahu jika kenyataannya, entitas di hadapannya ini tak selemah kelihatannya. Pun begitu, Jimin tak menampik perasaan asing yang menyergapnya. Perasaan ingin melindungi pria di hadapannya itu.

Jimin mengambil dompet dari tangan si manis, segera membukanya, memeriksa satu persatu isi dalam dompetnya. "Aku hanya mengambil uangmu saja, aku tak mengambil lainnya. Kartu kredit, dan identitasmu tetap berada di sana," ujar pria itu, Jimin mengangguk mempercayainya. Karena memang hanya uang tunainya saja yang lenyap, sementara yang lainnya tampak tak tersentuh.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, kemudian memasukkan dompetnya ke saku belakang celana. "Untuk apa kau melakukannya?" tanya Jimin, pria manis itu mengedikkan bahu, sebelum berbalik, membelakangi Jimin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jimin mencekal pergelangan tangannya. "Hei, kau melakukannya untuk panti ini kan?" Pria itu bergeming, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Berjanjilah padaku, jika aku membantu panti ini, kau akan menghentikan perbuatanmu."

Pria itu mengarahkan atensinya sepenuhnya ke arah Jimin. "Bisakah kau berjanji?"

"Mengapa aku harus berjanji padamu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

"Karena aku ingin kau berjanji padaku," sahut Jimin. "Bukankah setidaknya kita bisa berteman? Kurasa karena kita sama-sama peduli pada panti ini bukan begitu, Min Yoongi _ssi_?"

"D-darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Seokjin. Ngomong-ngomong aku Jimin."

Yoongi mendengus, kemudian menarik lepas lengannya dari cengkeraman Jimin. "Aku akan melihat usahamu membantu panti ini, maka aku akan pertimbangkan itu. Jika tidak, maka aku akan terus melakukannya. Lagipula, semua yang kulakukan tak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" putus Yoongi final, sebelum meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku di sana, memandangi punggung sempit Yoongi yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Jimin tersenyum, "Jika itu artinya, aku bisa berteman denganmu, maka aku akan melakukannya, Yoongi," Jimin sudah memutuskan, entah Yoongi suka atau tidak ia akan mendekati Yoongi. Setidaknya hingga ia mampu menghentikan perbuatan Yoongi. Jimin tahu jika pria itu tak berniat memakai uang yang dicurinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika melihat dari baju _branded_ yang digunakannya, ia yakin jika Yoongi bukanlah orang biasa. Namun, Jimin masih tak mengerti mengapa Yoongi memilih untuk melakukan itu semua. Apakah Yoongi memiliki kelainan psikologis? _Kleptomania_ misalnya? Tidak, tak mungkin. Yoongi hanya mencuri benda berharga saja.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia harus menjadi teman Yoongi terlebih dahulu, jika ingin mengetahui rahasia seorang Min Yoongi. Entah mengapa sosok Yoongi memunculkan sisi kepedulian dalam diri Jimin.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jimin segera melajukan mobil membelah jalanan Seoul setelah menemui sang dosen untuk tugas akhirnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar panti. Mengambil beberapa _paper bag_ yang diletakkan di jok belakang sebelum benar-benar turun dari mobil. Jimin melangkah dengan ringan ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya ke balik pohon kemudian memeluknya erat. Jimin mengerjap dengan cepat.

"Eh, Yoongi?"

"Ssssstttt, jangan berisik."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kubilang jangan berisik," Jimin bergeming, ia menuruti permintaan Yoongi untuk diam. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini dalam keadaan terjebak di antara tubuh Yoongi dan pohon di belakangnya? Jimin menunduk, merasakan nafas Yoongi yang menderu mengenai dadanya, sementara kepala pria manis itu berada di cerukan lehernya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bisik-bisik terdengar, beberapa pemuda saling berteriak. Jimin menghembuskan nafas panjang, tampaknya ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi, sehingga dengan segera ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh ringkih Yoongi. Sesaat, Jimin merasakan tubuh Yoongi menegang, namun, kemudian kembali tenang.

"Tenanglah, kau boleh melepaskannya ketika mereka sudah pergi," Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian menyamankan dirinya dalam rengkuhan Jimin.

Mereka berada di dalam keadaan itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum kemudian Jimin sedikit mendorong tubuh Yoongi. Terlalu lama menghirup aroma Yoongi tidak baik untuk dirinya. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang, sementara perutnya mencelos menyenangkan. "Yoon? Mereka sudah pergi."

Jimin sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Yoongi yang begitu menempel padanya, membuat pria manis itu melenguh. "Yoon?"

"Ngantuk," racau Yoongi tanpa sadar melingkarkan lengannya semakin erat pada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum, ia tak mungkin menggendong Yoongi di belakang punggungnya, karena pria manis itu telah tertidur. Sehingga, Jimin mengalungkan tali _paper bag_ pada lengan sebelum kemudian menyelipkan tangannya pada lipatan lutut serta belakang leher Yoongi, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dengan mudah.

" _Hup_ ," Jimin sedikit kesulitan tentu saja, tubuhnya limbung, sebelum ia berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. "Tak kukira tubuhmu yang mungil ini begitu berat, Yoongi," kekeh Jimin. Netranya terpaku pada ekspresi tenang Yoongi yang menggemaskan, sebelum kemudian membawa pria itu masuk ke dalam panti. Ia rasa Yoongi benar-benar kelelahan.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang kini mengeliat kemudian mengacak rambutnya malas.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Jika kau lupa, kau tertidur tadi setelah orang-orang itu mengejarmu," Jimin menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kening Yoongi berkerut, kemudian ia mengangguk. Jimin mendekati Yoongi, mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang pria itu. Mengamati Yoongi yang memeluk guling sembari menumpukan dagunya di sana.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku, apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jimin tak habis pikir, Yoongi masih saja ketus padanya padahal ia sedang dalam mode belum sepenuhnya sadar karena bangun tidur. "Ayolah, kau tidur bersandar padaku selama hampir satu jam, dan sekarang kau bilang ini bukan urusanku? Kau nyaris membuat bahuku patah, Yoongi," erang Jimin dramatis. Ia hanya berbohong sebenarnya, Yoongi hanya bersandar selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit saja.

"M-maaf," lirih Yoongi, pria itu menunduk, namun Jimin masih mampu mendengarnya. Mendadak lidahnya kelu, ia tak menyangka Yoongi percaya jika pria itu menyakiti Jimin.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku," lanjut Jimin, ia rasa ia bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak suka melihat ekspresi Yoongi berubah sendu.

"Aku mengambil dompet mereka, kemudian mereka mengejarku, sederhana," ujar Yoongi sembari mengedikkan bahu. Jimin berdecak, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Yoongi menceritakannya dengan nada kelewat santai sementara Jimin begitu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti, Yoongi?" erang Jimin.

"Aku juga sudah menjawabnya, aku tak mau."

"Mengapa? Perlukah kubawa kau ke psikolog?"

"Kau pikir aku gila?"

"Memangnya orang waras mana yang mencuri?"

"Aku."

Jimin terdiam, jawaban Yoongi yang dibarengi dengan tatap nanar dari netra karamelnya membungkam Jimin. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali berujar, "Kita punya kesepakatan, ingat?" Yoongi terdiam, tapi Jimin tahu jika Yoongi mengingatnya. Pria bermarga Park itu segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, kemudian menekan tombol satu di layar ponselnya. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mulai berbicara.

" _Aboji?"_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Tujuh hari, proses renovasi panti asuhan telah berjalan selama tujuh hari. Dan tujuh hari pula, Jimin meminta Seokjin dan Namjoon untuk memindahkan anak-anak untuk sementara ke rumah sewaan yang dipilih Jimin dan Taehyung. Sementara Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk menginap di apartemennya. Seokjin berkata Yoongi bukan anak panti asuhan, namun Yoongi memilih untuk berada di panti itu. Awalnya Yoongi menolak, namun, akhirnya luluh karena permintaan Seokjin. Artinya, tujuh hari pula Jimin dan Yoongi telah tinggal bersama. Jimin masih terus berusaha membuat Yoongi terbuka padanya, meskipun Yoongi bersikeras untuk diam.

Malam itu, mereka berada dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengunjungi panti asuhan, melihat perkembangan renovasi, ketika Jimin bertanya, "Mengapa kau memilih tidur di panti?" sementara yang ditanya enggan menjawab. Memilih untuk mengamati objek-objek yang mereka lintasi dari jendela mobil.

"Yoon."

"Berhenti bertanya."

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, pria itu mengerti jika Yoongi sebenarnya tidak bisa begitu saja membuka rahasianya pada orang lain. Sehingga Jimin memilih kembali terdiam, memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan lengang Seoul.

"Aku tidak suka berada di rumah," ujar Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mengerling sejenak pada pria di sampingnya. "Aku benci ada di rumah," Jimin mengamati Yoongi yang bersandar pada kursi, mencari posisi nyaman. "Aku benci mereka terus meninggalkanku sendirian," ujarnya semakin lirih, Jimin masih bergeming, ia tahu, Yoongi hanya butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya. "Aku benci, mereka tidak pernah ada untukku, tetapi selalu menuntutku menjadi anak baik. Aku benci menjadi penurut," imbuhnya lagi, sembari memejamkan mata. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangan Jimin terulur, mengusap puncak kepala Yoongi. "Aku benci sendirian," kalimat terakhir yang Jimin dengar sebelum Yoongi benar-benar terlelap.

'Selamat tidur, Yoongi. Kau takkan pernah sendirian lagi setelah ini. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu,' batin Jimin dalam hati, mengucapkan sebuah janji tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jimin terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya, ia menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menyadari jika ia tertidur di atas sofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Setelah memapah Yoongi yang limbung karena mengantuk, ia membiarkan pria manis itu untuk memakai kamarnya, sementara ia sendiri menonton televisi dan berakhir meringkuk di sana.

Jimin mengusak surai kelabunya, sebelum bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Segera menelpon _delivery service_ untuk memesan sarapan. "Yoongi," ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sekali, dua kali, kemudian segera memutar kenop, mendapati jika kamarnya telah kosong. "Yoongi?" Jimin mengumpat, kemana lagi perginya si Yoongi ini? Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya; kosong. Sialan, jangan-jangan Yoongi….

Jimin mengambil _jumper_ miliknya, kemudian segera berlari keluar apartemen. Berusaha mengikuti Yoongi. Sialan, ia bahkan lupa meminta nomor ponsel Yoongi. Jimin berlari tak tentu arah, berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti instingnya. Berhenti sejenak untuk sekdar menetralkan nafasnya yang menderu dan memutuskan jalan yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya.

Jimin berhenti tak jauh dari halte, kelopak matanya melebar ketika ia menemukan Yoongi sedang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari seseorang. "Yoongi!" panggil Jimin, kemudian segera menyentak tangan pria itu hingga melepas cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang terlihat memerah. Jimin marah, ia benar-benar marah. Dengan sekali sentak ia mengambil dompet yang masih ada di genggaman tangan Yoongi.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan," ujar Jimin membungkuk pada pria yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, sembari menyodorkan kembali dompet itu kepada pemiliknya. "Maaf, maaf."

"Apa dia adikmu?" tanya pria itu dengan nada menyebalkan yang kentara.

Jimin mengerling ke arah Yoongi yang hanya bisa menunduk, karena tangannya yang kini digenggam erat oleh Jimin. "Ya, anak ini adalah adik saya. Maafkan adik saya, Tuan. Saya akan menghukumnya dan memarahinya ketika sampai di rumah," ujar Jimin lagi sembari menatap sang lawan bicara.

Pun pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Aigooo, bagaimana bisa pemuda sopan sepertimu memiliki adik bengal seperti ini?" Jimin merasakan tubuh Yoongi menegang, ia segera menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi yang kembali menunduk, memalingkan muka, berusaha untuk tetap terdiam.

"Maaf, Tuan."

"Baiklah, anak muda. Aku melepaskannya kali ini, kuharap kau bisa mengajarinya lebih baik lagi."

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Hati-hati di jalan," Jimin mengulas sebuah senyuman hingga pria di hadapannya berlalu, sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar. Ia menghadap Yoongi, amarahnya membuncah, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia menyeret Yoongi, mengabaikan Yoongi yang memberontak berusaha untuk melepaskan cekalannya.

"Jimin," Jimin mengacuhkan Yoongi, ia segera menghempaskan tubuh mungil Yoongi ke atas sofa. "Apa-apaan kau ini!" balas Yoongi yang kemudian berdiri, menantang Jimin. Tatapannya berubah nyalang.

"Aku yang bertanya, Yoongi. Apa sih yang kau mau? Aku sudah berkata padamu, hentikan ini semua," nada Jimin meninggi.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa, berhenti mengatur hidupku," bentak Yoongi sembari mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan keras, membuat pria itu limbung sesaat.

Jimin kembali mencekal pergelangan tangan Yoongi, kemudian membanting Yoongi di atas sofa. "Aku peduli padamu!" bentak Jimin, menyebabkan kedua netra Yoongi terpatri padanya.

"P-peduli?" lirih Yoongi, sesaat netra mereka bertemu. Tatap nanar Yoongi ke arahnya membuat Jimin tersadar dari amarahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian segera melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Yoongi. Jimin berlutut di depan Yoongi, membelai pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang penuh dengan ruam. "Kau peduli padaku?" ulang Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku peduli padamu, entah sejak kapan, Yoongi. Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja. Sejak pertama aku berbicara padamu, aku benar-benar ingin melindungimu. Kau itu—" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan sembari menautkan jemari mereka. Mengisi sela-sela jemari Yoongi dengan jemarinya. "—tampak kuat di luar, tetapi aku tahu, kau hanya menyembunyikan dirimu di dalam bentengmu sendiri. Kau tak lebih dari seseorang yang membutuhkan perlindungan."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Yoongi memalingkan muka enggan menatap Jimin, berusaha melepaskan tautan mereka, namun tangannya digenggam erat oleh Jimin.

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, katakan padaku, jangan memalingkan wajahmu," Yoongi bergeming. "Kau melakukan semua ini, untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalmu kan Yoongi? Kau hanya kesepian, kau hanya membutuhkan perhatian. Kau hanya—"

"Hentikan," bisik Yoongi. Jimin terkesiap ketika setetes air mata bergulir dari sudut mata Yoongi. "Hentikan, Jimin. Kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah kau mengerti kehidupanku. Kau dibesarkan di lingkungan yang penuh kasih sayang, memiliki banyak teman, diadopsi oleh keluarga yang menyayangimu. Sementara aku?" Yoongi mengusap air matanya, "Ayah dan ibuku tak pernah menyukai keberadaanku. Mereka menganggap aku hanyalah seseorang yang membawa kesialan untuk mereka. Aku bukan _Hyung_ ku yang selalu menjadi anak emas di mata ayah, aku buruk, aku selalu mengecewakan mereka. Bahkan ketika aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di angkatanku. Orang tuaku tak memberiku selamat, hanya karena _Hyung_ ku memiliki nilai lebih tinggi dariku. Aku—" Jimin merengkuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya, Jimin mengetahuinya. Mengetahui apa yang selalu Yoongi pendam dalam hatinya.

Mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan dialami oleh pria manis yang selalu menatapnya dingin. Mengetahui apa yang menyakiti hati Yoongi sebegini dalam. "Lalu mengapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadi pencuri?"

"Awalnya aku menemukan panti itu," Yoongi mulai bercerita. "Aku menemukannya ketika aku kabur dari rumah, aku singgah beberapa hari di sana, mengenal Seokjin dan Namjoon _Hyung,_ juga anak-anak panti. Aku merasakan hal yang tak pernah kurasakan di rumahku sendiri. Hingga aku mendengar masalah mereka. Aku tak bisa meminta tolong pada ayah, aku tak berani."

"Mengapa kau tidak melamar pekerjaan?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Mereka tak mau menerimaku. Tak ada yang mau, Jimin. Sementara panti asuhan tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, jadi mau tak mau aku menjadi kriminal."

"Berapa lama?"

"Dua bulan."

"Dua bulan?" Yoongi mengangguk, "Dan kau sudah berhasil menjadi lincah dan lihai seperti itu?" kembali Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku takut," Jimin mengangguk. "Aku takut mereka akan menangkapku dan membawaku pada polisi, memenjarakanku."

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. "Yoongi, berhentilah. Aku ketakutan setengah mati ketika kau tak ada di kamarku pagi tadi. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku ketika malah menemukanmu berada di sana? Diseret-seret oleh orang tak dikenal? Tolong, berhentilah membuatku khawatir."

"Jimin..."

" _Listen_ , aku tahu kau kecewa pada orang tuamu, aku tahu mereka tak pernah ada untukmu, tetapi bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang tuamu, Yoon," Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi yang sedang menunduk. "Ada saatnya mereka akan tersadar karena menyia-nyiakan putra berharganya ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tetapi aku akan berada di sampingmu, mulai saat ini. Takkan membiarkanmu kesepian, Yoon."

"Mengapa kau melakukannya, Jimin?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin," sekejap ia melihat binar kecewa di mata Yoongi. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku," Jimin menggamit tangan Yoongi meletakkannya di dadanya. "Kau dengar kan? Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang hanya ketika berada di dekatmu, aku menyukai saat kau berada dalam pelukanku. Aku marah ketika kau tak berada dalam jangkauanku dan perlindunganku. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri ketika kau berada dalam bahaya. Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat, "Jimin, apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Menurutmu begitu? Apa ini artinya aku suka padamu?" Yoongi mengerjap, Jimin tahu bahkan Yoongi bingung dengan perasaan itu. "Jika memang itu artinya aku suka padamu, maka, ya Yoongi, aku suka padamu. Sangat suka padamu."

"Jimin, aku bukan orang baik, aku seorang kriminal. Aku—"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana takdir berjalan, tetapi aku tahu jika pertemuanku denganmu adalah sebuah takdir yang telah digariskan. Kata orang cinta itu buta, tetapi aku tak buta untuk mengetahui bahwa perasaanku padamu nyata. Aku tak peduli siapa kau, bagaimana latar belakangmu, apa yang pernah kau lakukan, karena debaran jantungku saat bersamamu tak membohongiku."

Yoongi merengkuh Jimin, menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Jimin, sementara Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi perlahan. "Aku menyukaimu, Yoongi, dan kurasa rasa ini akan segera berubah menjadi cinta. Hingga saat itu tiba, mari belajar bersama untuk saling mengenal dan mencintai satu sama lain. Kau mau?"

Jimin merasa Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Aku mau, Jimin. Aku mau. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Min Yoongi."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin, mereka sedang berada di tepi Hangang, menikmati semburat jingga di batas horizon. Hangang di senja hari memang indah. Tak hanya mereka sebenarnya, namun di sekitar mereka begitu banyak pasangan lainnya. Ini _White Day_ , ngomong-ngomong.

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita," jawab Jimin sembari mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Yoongi.

"Ah, kau mengingatnya lagi," ujar Yoongi dengan sepuhan merah jambu di pipi pucatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya, jika saat itu kau mengambil dompetku? Dan mungkin juga hatiku."

"Aiishhhh," Yoongi memukul pelan dada Jimin, mengundang kekehan geli dari pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Cherry._ Dan aku berterima kasih, kau mencuri dompetku saat itu," ujar Jimin begitu tulus hingga membuat Yoongi terlena. Pria itu pasrah saja ketika Jimin merengkuh dirinya, tak menolak, karena pelukan Jimin selalu menyenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Jimin."

"Hmm?"

"Mau berjanji padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Ketika kita mempunyai anak nanti, jangan ceritakan bagaimana awal kita bertemu."

"Mengapa?"

Yoongi mendelik, "Aku hanya tak mau anak kita tahu jika orang tuanya adalah pencuri."

Jimin terkekeh, "Tidak mau _ah_..."

"Jimin."

"Kau kan memang pencuri, pencuri hatiku."

"Jimin."

Jimin masih tergelak ketika Yoongi mencubit perutnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi," lagi, Jimin mengucapkannya begitu tulus, hingga membuat Yoongi kembali terjerat untuk ke sekian kalinya pada pria itu.

"Hmm, aku tahu."

"Ya, kau pasti tahu, karena aku tahu kau pun begitu."

Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia menarik kerah kemeja Jimin, menautkan belah bibir mereka berdua. Pun Jimin semakin merengkuh Yoongi dengan erat, sembari menikmati ritme ciuman lembut yang mereka bagi.

Jimin dan Yoongi, mereka tak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir bekerja, tetapi, pertemuan mereka adalah nyata. Mereka tak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir berjalan, namun mereka tahu jika pertemuan mereka telah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Kata orang cinta itu buta, tetapi mereka tidak buta untuk mengetahui jika cinta mereka nyata. Ya, karena seberapa inginpun mereka ingin saling melepas, pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali terikat, pada satu hal abstrak berlabel cinta.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **Entah ini Plotless sekali.. LOL.. Dibuat untuk meramaikan event White Day. Happy Birthday Yoongi (telat) dan Happy White Day, all. Mari suburkan ladang cinta MinGa. #GardenofLoves #WhiteDay with #MinGa #LetsSpreadMinGaLoves**_

.

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
